In current server industry, a typical server rack generally includes multiple server devices, which may be pulled out from the front end of the server rack. Furthermore, the hard drives and user input interfaces are typically located towards the front of the server device, whereas the power inlets are located on the server device's rear side. Power cables of the server devices are respectively arranged to a rear end of the rack, and are exposed outwards from the rear end of the rack.
However, there is an increasing interest in providing flexibility in regards to mounting server components. This would require server components that allow for various installations. Unfortunately, a redesign of server components is not only expensive and time consuming, but sometimes not feasible. Therefore, it is a significant task to provide a design which may match the requirements above.